Talk:Vayne/@comment-26893281-20150830011409/@comment-5955640-20150830030940
Your entire post is filled with mistakes. The first is Vayne requiring high skillcap but in pubstompers can win with just a mouseclick and doesn't require any effort. That's not really how skillcaps work. Usually high skill cap champions are weaker in low ELO because their design is always complex or obtuse and the players ability to use that to their advantage is the only factor that changes gameplay. In that sense Vayne is just as difficult to play against in high elo as she is in low elo. If your match making system has you rated so low that just about any Vayne can do a good job that's acutally your fault. Everything in the game is comprised of mousclicks. It's kind of an idiotic blanket statement. People talk about spamming keyboard buttons on certain champs like Ryze who while having an optimum pattern is really just about using whatever spell is off cooldown including ult haphazardly and getting the strongest result. Vayne uses R once in a teamfight. Uses Q when she can. Doesn't have an W. And then E's when someone is standing next to wall. Pressing the mouse button to lay down an auto attack is the entirity of the Marksman role. They all do that. Even the Caster Marksman. Vayne doesn't become invincible in a teamfight. You do know that invincibility is an actual state in the game right? Invsibility means you just can't target her which for a Sona who has a Q, Passive Q, and Lichbane will almost certainly kill that Vayne in that rotation alone when she makes herself targettable not to mention that she doesn't dodge that ult. Stealth or no stealth she is dead. That's not even mentioning that a fair fight is only a red trinket away. Olaf is a terrible example of a champ that should be able to kill her but won't for a few reasons. Olaf consistently has the problem of being kited by marksmen and Ragnarok isn't so powerful a move that it grants him the movement speed to chase down someone that's running away from him with any level of mobility. Olaf is stacking health and gets more attack speed the lower his health is but Vayne is dealing true damage based on the opponents health and has Blade of the Ruined King which adds to that base damage and damage per second. By the time Olaf gets to her he's always going to fall short of the trade he just doesn't have the kit for it. Is there any reason why you didn't use the real melee champ who would be tasked with catching Vayne, shows up in a lot of matches at all levels, and stands a chance at catching her? Why no mention of Vi? Is it because Vi can't be stopped and would always catch Vayne? I think it's been mentioned before but being a marksman assassin is why she's so difficult to deal with late game. She's designed to sweep and scale into late game so she becomes crushingly tough by design barring that you don't shut her down early and end the game before she can farm her self back into the game. It's as simple as that, I don't really know why we have to keep rotating on this subject.